The Forgotten Night
by JediSia
Summary: Someone brings back unwanted memories to Obi-Wan. About Siri Tachi. AU, Contains OC, will be hard to follow as was written on the ramblings of my mind. Rated T for safety and in case I do anything weird in future chapters. I am not making any money from this and own nothing except of OC, Sia. R R.
1. Sia

Obi-Wan Kenobi could scarcely believe his eyes. He was staring across the room at a girl. Surely it was impossible, she was older than that now, and anyway she was gone. He fixed his eyes firmly on The Girl. They must be related. She looked like Siri Tachi, his best friend and his secret lover, had done when she was 12. He couldn't see her eyes, because they were closed, but her slim form, delicate bone structure and shoulder lenght blond braids brought back a memory of Siri he often tried to keep completely hiden in the back of his mind. The night, 11 years ago, that he'd slept with Siri. Luckily, his mind was pulled away from his woeful thoughts by the sight of The Girl staring back at him with huge deep azure eyes. Obviously he hadn't been to subtle with his watching, and she'd stopped her meditating. "Do you want something?" She snapped, sounding just like Siri whenever she was angry. "Um...I just thought I recognised you." He replied truthfully. "You don't know me." She answered bluntly, narrowing her big blue eyes for a moment and turning to walk away. He grabbed her arm, he couldn't just let her leave. "Please, just tell me your name..." He pleaded looking into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with pure contempt, as though he'd personally hurt her. He tried to reach into her mind, but she seemed to have a thousand sheilds around her. She pushed his hand off her arm, and he thought she was just going to walk away from him without answering.  
>"Its none of your business Kenobi, but if your so desperate to know, my name is Sia Lighthaven." She made her statement, spitting his name at him, then whirled away. He stared after her, she'd acted like she hated him, but they'd never met. Sia Lighthaven, he ran her name through his mind. It sounded like a fake name, but it couldn't be. He mused over it. Why did a child need so many sheilds in her mind, like she was protecting herself? Why did she act like she hated him? Why, oh, why did she look so painfully like Siri Tachi, his forbidden love? Another question, completely unrelated to her surfaced. Why did Siri have to have left the Jedi order that day? Then another question came. Why did he have a mission on Naboo to go in two hours, when he desperately wanted to stay, mourn memories of Siri and and find out more about Sia? Something snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. Sia was standing in the doorway, watching him quietly. <div> 


	2. Madness

Sia Lighthaven was aware that she was shaking slightly. I shouldn't have come back, she told herself, but I have to know what happened. She walked forwards until she was inches from his face. Normally, Sia was beautiful, but right now, when her skin was even paler than it should be and her jaw was tightened like that, she was weird. She wouldn't have looked scary, if her eyes hadn't been narrowed to angry slits, and hardened into a unmoving, unblinking glare, with their usual sky blue shade seeming to darken almost to black. She gritted her teeth and spoke, still trembling. "What did you do to her?" She hissed in Obi-Wan's face. He looked at her in confusion. Its an act, she told herself. "What did you do to Siri?" She growled. At the mention of Siri, he looked shocked and upset.  
>"Siri Tachi? I-I haven't seen her in days, she left the Jedi Order..." He mumbled, seeming quite upset about it. Don't I know it, Sia thought, but something must have happened, she thought. She told me he was the only one who could make her abandon care for the rules, Sia recalled. Her mind swirled in confusion and produced only one reaction to his remark. She stepped a tiny bit closer, until he could see the tears forming in her dark slit-like eyes. "Look Kenobi, you've ruined enough, why don't you just get out of life?!" She snarled, then before he could answer, she punched him in the eye. Then she burst into tears and ran out of the room, slamming the door.<p>Once she was outside, Sia ignored everyone in the corridor staring at her and kept runnning, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't see the staring Jedi, she couldn't hear them shouting things after her, she couldn't feeling anything, except the swirling pain in the back of her mind. She stopped when she couldn't run anymore. Ignoring the fact she was in a corridor, she collapsed on the tiled floor, sobbing crazily. She started to become aware of things again, only vaugely, but enough to realise a lot of people were watching her. She looked at them through her tears, and muttered something about not feeling well. Too right, she didn't feel well. It wasn't everyday that she found out the her mother had left the Jedi Order, then she attacked her father, who didn't even know about her. The weight of the whole thing, plus the mental sheilds she always had to keep up, just to protect her real identy, was tiring her out. Suddenly she didn't if everyone thought she'd lost her mind. Maybe she had, or maybe she'd just lost the only person who knew her true identy, and the only person she might have been able to tell. <p>


	3. Siri's Return

Siri Tachi sighed, Naboo might well be a lovely world, and it was techinally a important mission to find if the people of Naboo were going to need Jedi help, but she couldn't help but want to be on Coruscant, with her daughter. She kept telling herself Sia was the only reason she wanted to go back, but she wasn't. She wanted to see her secret love, Obi-Wan Kenobi, again. She cursed him in her head. Why did he have to make her feel like that? Even here, undercover on Naboo, she was thinking of him. She shook off her thoughts and pulled out her holocommuticator. Time to finish off this mission. Thank force, it'd be over soon, no more handmaiden Eirtae disguises, no more missing Kenobi.

Siri walked into the Jedi Temple, and smirked at everyone's reaction's. So they actually believed she'd left the Jedi Order. Brilliant. One succesful undercover mission. She saw her daughter Sia in the crowd, looking completely stunned, likewise Obi-Wan. She waved cheekily to Obi-Wan and grinned at her daughter. Sia smiled back, but she looked half relieved and half guilty. Weird. Obi-Wan waved at her cheerfully. At least everyone hadn't gone weird on her. She lost sight of them both then as her master, Adi Gallia, had come over to talk to her, and she had to concentrace on her conversation.

Later that day, the recently knighted Siri Tachi went to find Obi-Wan, she wanted to catch up with her old friend, ignoring the number of "flings" they'd had, where they'd nearly been lovers, then had chosen to forget thet in the morning, she'd just wanted to talk. But he'd gone away on a mission. Force its like he's teasing me on purpose, she thought, as she stormed down a corridor, feeling annoyed, and missing him again. 


	4. Living a Lie

-AN-  
>This chapter begins at the end of TPM, AU Style. It may not make much sense now, but when I've completed this Fanfic, I'll upload unlying plot-explaining thingy-mbobibes. Also, the author would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter and the shortness of the former chapters, and thank her readers for their patience. Obviously, this is a tiny bit like attack of the clone, but the author had just finished reading that book when she wrote bits of this.<br>-AN finished-

Siri Tachi slid the hood on her Jedi cloak up and erected a few extra force sheilds. Time to give Obi-Wan a surprise. She grinned wickedly as she wove her way through the crowds the Naboo parade had gathered. She slipped up behind Obi-Wan, who was standing with his new Padawan and ex-master, talking to her ex-master. Aware that Adi had seen her, she grinned again and raised a finger to her lips. Then, smirking, put her head round Obi-Wan's shoulder, shouting "BOO!" as she did so. Much to her annoyance, he didn't blink, he just turned right and smiled at her, before rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of "BOO!...must be some kind of intergalactic greeting for crazy people.". Siri smiled and pulled her hood down, happy to be messing about with her friends again. "Of course." She replied, before seeing someone moving throught crowd. Sia. She waved happily and Sia started walking towards her. She was feeling great, until she noticed the strange look Obi-Wan was giving her. "What? She's my friend." She shrugged. Adi and the others seemed to notice the tention because they moved away into the crowd, with Qui-gon chatting to Anakin and Adi like nothing was going on. Siri sighed, so much for having fun with my friends, she thought. At that moment, Sia arrived beside her. She looked at Siri, then Obi-Wan. Then she laughed. Obi-Wan stared at her incrediously. "What?!" Siri demanded, narrowing her eyes, aware that something weird was going on. "I don't know why she's laughing, I mean last time we met, she hit me." Obi-Wan explained. Siri smirked slightly, before saying, "I thought I was the only girl who did that.". He just shrugged. Sia's giggles had died down now and she began to explain her laughter to them. "I only hit you because...I thought...I thought Siri had left the Jedi Order...because of you.." She admitted quietly to Obi-Wan, seeming a little embarassed. Obi-Wan's mind reeled, had Siri actually told this girl about their relationship?! He stared from Sia to Siri. A small suspicion crept into his mind and wouldn't be pushed out. He turned to Siri, sure that his face said everything. It must have done, because her face seemed to be telling him the answers. Silently he took Siri's hand, and Sia's, and pulled them away from the crowds, to a more private place. Once they were away from the celebrations, he turned to Siri. "Siri, is Sia...is she..our daughter?" He managed to ask. Siri looked a little relieved then, as though she'd wanted him to know but couldn't tell him. Lowering all her sheilds, she nodded. Obi-Wan blinked in shock. How had she managed to hide this from him, for 11 years?! Reading his mind, Siri looked up into his eyes. "Do you remember, I went missing from Coruscant, then brought Sia back?...Not that its been easy." Siri added, realising how simple the first part had sounded, in contrast to how hard it had been. "But...why didn't you tell me?" He stammered. That was what he wanted to know most. Why had Siri not not him of their secret? Siri looked away for a moment, then she stared into his eyes. Her deep azure gem-like eyes filled with tears that, being Siri Tachi, she blinked back instantly. "Obi...I just...couldn't tell you...It was too risky..." Obi-Wan sighed. She was right of course. But that didn't make it easy, suddenly being told that, for 11 years, his daughter had been living in the same building as him, and he'd never even known. His mind distracted him from that confusion by springing a question into his head. "What did you just call me?" He asked. Siri smirked. She looked a tiny bit embarassed though. "Obi." She repeated. He just laughed and kissed her. Sia pulled a face and slipped off, knowing they were distracted now.

The next day, before they left Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi slipped away to a far off meadow on Naboo. Siri told Obi-Wan about coming here 11 years before, to have their daughter, but more importantly, at least to their minds, was the fact that they were married there, with Obi-Wan's droid R4 and Sia there to witness their union. Sia even went by her real name for once, Siria-Wan Kenobi.

-This part takes place a year later-  
>Siria-Wan Kenobi wandered down the corridor in the the Jedi Temple with her best friends, Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin. She was pretty hungry so she was fairly glad that they were heading to the Cafe area, but she wasn't actually thinking about that. She was thinking of the fact that not even her two best friends knew her real name, not mention the fact she was the daughter of their masters. I am living a lie, she thought sadly from behind her mental sheilds. Tuning out of her miserable thoughts, she let Anakin and Ferus's latest petty debate wash over her soothingly.<p> 


End file.
